1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to a system in method for parameter selection to avoid interference in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early wireless communication devices, commonly known as cell phones, provided wireless voice services to the user. These early phones have been replaced with wireless communication devices capable of delivering voice, data, and multi-media information. In addition, wireless devices often include location determination using the Global Positioning System (GPS). The delivery of these additional services requires additional bandwidth. In some cases, bandwidth previously allocated for one purpose has been reassigned for the delivery of wireless communication services. For example, the spectrum originally allocated to Ultra-High Frequency (UHF) television has been partially reallocated for wireless communication services.
Devices are being designed with multiple services that depend on multiple radio systems being operated at the same time. For example, devices are being designed that can connect to the cellular network using several different radio protocols and frequency bands. In addition, these devices may have other applications, such as broadcast television or Bluetooth, which use independent radio systems.
These independent radio systems may interfere with, or be interfered by, the radio system used for cellular operation. One can appreciate that the operation of multiple transceivers within a single device may decrease the operational capability of the device. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need to reduce interference among the multiple transceiver systems. The present invention provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.